


いい思い出を作ろう (Let's Make Good Memories)

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Birthdays aren't a big deal when every day is special.





	いい思い出を作ろう (Let's Make Good Memories)

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time. Knocked out a drabble really fast for Nika's birthday because that other fic I'm working on isn't going anywhere fast. :P Also, Nika often says things similar to the title in his messages to fans. Happy 21st birthday, Nika!

It was a good birthday, Nikaido thinks. The morning with family, afternoon and evening with his group, and tonight with Senga. It’s not much different than many other days, but that’s okay, because it’s just how Nikaido likes it. He’s happy.

He smiles as Senga flops down next to him on his futon, rolling to face him.

“Hey, Nika?”

“Hmm?”

“Happy birthday.”

Nikaido chuckles. He’s lost count of how many times Senga has said it.

“It’s not my birthday anymore,” he points out. They’d gotten home just before midnight, and it’s well after that now.

Senga just gives a quiet _mmm_ and shrugs.

“Hey,” Senga says again after a few minutes.

“What?”

Senga looks unusually serious. “I’m really glad we get to do this together,” he says.

“...debut?” Nikaido guesses at his subject.

“Yeah,” Senga confirms. “I’m just... I’m glad it’s you. That it’s _us_.”

It’s always been “us,” Nikaido thinks, but then, he supposes that’s Senga’s point. He barely remembers a time before Senga was part of his life, although he knows logically that he should. There are specific moments he remembers from when he was younger, from before Senga, but they’re a small percentage compared to his memories _with_ him.

But now it will always _be_ the two of them. In some small corner of his mind, he was always terrified that they’d take Senga away, that they wouldn’t make it and then they’d be forced apart, but that weight has been lifted. From now on, they’ll keep making memories together.

Starting now.

He never replies, never says anything, but Nikaido doesn’t think Senga minds when he leans in to kiss him.

“Love you,” he murmurs against Senga’s lips, and then Senga pulls back to look at him.

“Me, too,” Senga says, and looks him right in the eye, completely serious. “Last year. This year. Next year,” Senga tells him. “ _Always_.”

“Always,” Nikaido repeats. An echo, a confirmation.

A new memory.


End file.
